


Let's Make Out

by lillullaby



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillullaby/pseuds/lillullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Andy have always used Valentine’s Day as more an excuse than a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make Out

Joe and Andy have always used Valentine’s Day as more an excuse than a holiday.

 

They’ve never been the couple that is really very publicly affectionate, they like to reserve their relationship so it’s just theirs. But, It’s nice to have a day where they can act really lovey dovey and stupid over each other, and nobody is allowed to question it. The other guys have always bugged them about it, about how they should go on dates and fuck loudly: particularly Pete, _‘Be fucking kids, you guys act like a goddamn married couple.’_ So, when they finally 'do' every Valentine's Day, everyone keep their mouths shut. They get to make out on couches at venues or in the van. Joe gets to suck obnoxiously obvious hickeys onto Andy’s throat. (Joe usually has to keep them hidden, biting at Andy’s thighs instead. Andy also doesn’t wear shirts during gigs, so he sits behind is kits, bruises blooming all over his collar bone- It’s really awesome.) It drives Dan up the wall: he turns bright red, and watches Andy (casually cocky as ever) strut around half naked- then turns to look at Joe, eyes violently angry. Joe knows that any other day, they would be in deep shit.

There aren't any flowers and chocolates, and absolutely nothing is pink or heart shaped. They buy each other gifts, but it’s super boring stuff like celery and ramen and tube socks.

 

One year (2007? Maybe? 2005? Joe’s awful with dates.) One of the My Chem guys opens an equipment room to find them both shirtless, Joe’s hand shoved down Andy’s pants. Joe makes eye contact before Frank cracks up, slams the door, and immediately runs off to tell everyone who will listen to him.Andy and Joe walk out later, hands tightly intertwined, clothes rumpled, and pink in the face. Pete has a shit eating grin on his face, and Patrick, who’s sitting across from him, has that pinched look on his face that means whatever inappropriate comment Pete’s about to make, Patrick has heard at least twice.

 Joe sits down on the couch, casually pulling Andy into his lap. Andy gives him one of those little secret smiles, the ones that are just for Joe. The older man cups his cheek, kissing Joe slow and syrupy sweet.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Baby.”

 Pete and Patrick don’t say a word.

  


xx

 

Once they go on Hiatus, it becomes a little less convenient.

Gone are the days of endless Fall Out Boy tours where they literally live on top of each other 24/7. They have their own side projects, completely independent of one another. They see each other often enough, but it’s sporadic at best.

 

Their Valentine’s celebrations happen with feigned causality, instead of actual lack of better things to do. They’re both busy, but manage to schedule around the day. Neither of them say anything about it, just try to keep their agendas clear by moving around meetings and out of town practices and gigs during the week before. Their habits don't change, though. It’s still a time to make out a lot, and there still aren’t any hearts or candy. But now it’s way easier to have lots of sex.

 

Joe celebrates the occasion by buying an economy size, giant-ass bottle of lube. Like- you have to lift it with two hands and has one of those pumps like lotion has. The fucker is **huge** and Joe thinks it’s hilarious, and he  really can’t wait for Andy to come home from running so they can use it.

(He sticks a giant bow on the front of it: never let it be said that Joe isn’t romantic.)

 

Andy gets home, takes one look at it, and keels over laughing. Joe giggles right along with him, hauling Andy (who’s red faced and crying a little bit) onto the bed next to him.

 “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

 When Andy laughs,  _really_ laughs, it's with his whole body and he always gets the hiccups. When he finally catches his brrath enough to talk, it comes out out stilted and giggly. “Oh my god, Joe, what is that? Is that a _gallon_ of lube? Where the hell did you get that!?” 

 

“You think this is a lot- you can buy a 55 gallon barrel. I was very tempted.” Joe is pretty proud of himself, and Andy looks pretty impressed.

 

Once Andy had calmed down a little bit, Joe kisses him, pushing him into the mattress. He slides over Andy, rubbing his hard on against Andy’s thigh.

 

“In case it wasn’t really obvious, I’d really like you to fuck me.” Andy huffs out a laugh, but immediately pushing at Joe’s pajama pants. By the time Andy gets them tugged off Joe’s already got his running shorts down at the foot of the bed, his hand already running down Andy’s length.

 

“I feel a little bad that I didn’t get you a present back.”

 

Which is the most ridiculous thing Joe has ever heard. The lube was definitley more of a selfish purchase than a real present. The goal is sex, and Andy is pretty critical for that.

Joe leans up, grabbing the bow off the bottle and sticking it to Andy’s pelvis right above his erection. It isn’t dick in a box, but it’s still pretty funny.

 

“Aww, Andy! You shouldn’t have, it’s exactly what I wanted! See, no guilt. Now let’s get this party rolling.” The older man just kind of snorts, flipping them over so he’s on top, leaning between Joe’s legs. Joe grins, big and stupid, up at him. The bow gets lost somewhere in the sheets.

  


Later, they order Indian food from the place down the street and eat it buck naked while watching a shitty horror movie about a killer spider. All in all, it’s a pretty awesome Valentine’s Day.

 

xx

  


They're fresh back from hiatus (like, 10 days back) and they're in the very middle of the shit storm of press and promotion (and filming and touring) that they’ve been setting up for themselves since late last year. It's mostly exhausting, and never even getting the opportunity to stop and breathe. They’re stuck out in Chicago for a a couple shows, and doing press work, and Joe is 100% sure that Valentine's Day isn’t going to happen this year. Joe tries to tell himself that he isn’t disappointed. It isn’t like they had plan and, besides, they can make up for it later. Joe knows this logically. But it doesn’t stop him from being more than a little heart broken.

 

They’re doing a radio interview in Chicago, which would have started the day off with a sour note, anyway. But, then, Andy is already gone when Joe wakes up that morning- and now Joe’s just bitterly unhappy. He misses his apartment and his dog and his boyfriend. He’s sitting in the waiting room they stuck his band in, moping on the couch. Pete and Patrick don’t even notice his bad mood: Elisa and Megan are stuck back in CA, and both of Joe’s friends are furiously texting their lovers.

 

Andy bursts into the room, maybe 5 minutes shy of being late, a coffee and grocery bag in hand. He’s shivering and soaked down to the bone from the rain. He walks right over to Joe, setting his stuff down before grabbing the taller man’s face and kissing him. It’s a real kiss: not a peck, not just a quick little smack before they have to go. But a real, arms around Joe’s neck, little bit of tongue, awesome kiss. When Andy pulls away, Joe feels whole again, his bitter disappointment evaporating the moment he sees Andy’s little smile.

 

“Sorry I ducked out early. But, I brought you coffee and oreos.” Andy seems genuinely worried that Joe’s upset at him. (He's so dumb, Joe loves him a lot)

 

Joe just grins wide, “I think I can forgive you.”

 

They scrounge up a change of clothes for Andy, and while he’s changing into Joe’s hoodie Pete complains loudly about not getting coffee. Andy throws back that once Pete has put up with dating him for 7 years, they’ll talk about coffee. 

They file into the interview,  Andy wrapped up in Joe’s clothes, sleeves hanging over his hands. (He is easily the cutest thing Joe has ever seen) Joe takes a sip of the coffee: it’s almost entirely chocolate and caramel sauce, maybe three shots of espresso and that’s all. In that moment, Joe falls in love with Andy all over again.

 

Joe finally admits to himself, and later to Andy, how much he looks forwards to their Valentines Days.

**Author's Note:**

> Becca is a love, thanks for putting up with me :)


End file.
